far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Characters
This page is going to be for characters who need description but aren't really important enough for their own page. Tomias the Tipsy & Barry the Tankard Regulars of the Traveller's Inn, these two got fed up of adventurers using the bar and started a bar fight with the future-Star-Cleavers, which was the first challenge the cleavers faced on their quest to the Tower of Nethys. Amelie Feign A young human girl and sister of Arrus Feign, she was most notably kidnapped by a Draugr in Kiln Town but saved by the adventuring party who came to be the Star-Cleavers. Arrus is very protective of her and goes to check up on her when he can. She is inseperable with the Kiln Town animal totem, Kilnscale. Aranell Vanyth An airheaded Elf girl who accompanied the Star-Cleavers for a while. After the journey to the Tower of Nethys, she disappeared, her whereabouts now unknown. Billory Shanucka Reportedly the "best sword" of his village, Billory applied initially to be Resmi's squire, and went on to become part of her small military escort. He is a Grippli, and claims to be very comfortable living in forests and the like. He can also play the banjo. Captain Nau A Pirate who had been pursuing Pyrria (for the entity Yir sealed within her) along with Dalo the Golden and Orcahn. Was slain in battle whilst trying to summon Yir from Pyrria. Dalo the Golden A member of the League of Samurai that apparently left his duties to pursue Yir, sealed within Pyrria. Highly esteemed within the League before his leaving, he was notable for his unique golden set of armour. After surrending to the future Star-Cleavers in battle, Dalo was killed after duelling Eptol, who took his Golden-hilted Katana and continued to use it from that point onwards. Darius Townman The representative of the village of Underhold, Darius introduced football to Starhold. Dovos Rockthorpe Dovos was a half-orc fighter,who spoke poorly (except in Orcish, in which he was exceedingly fluent). His willingness to assist in battle let the Star-Cleavers join them. He later parted ways, possibly on whatever quest he was on previously. Elaine Marsters The daughter of an unknown Starhold-local noble family, Elaine was an applicant for Resmi's squire position. She is adept at fencing, and currently holds a position as Resmi's secretary. It's assumed Malachi has a crush on her, as Malachi has a crush on everyone. Erik Of-The-Marsh A Trogdolyte Cleric and partner of Lilium. A member of Stinzen's party, he supposedly worshipped Rovagug despite his calm and understanding demeanour. Was killed by the second Blood Queen. Jont Honeydew A Halfling applicant for the Resmi's squiring position. He's a dab hand at pretty much everything, and can also play the flute. He's part of the trio that defend Resmi on her daily business. Kayeff A Mercenary the Star-Cleavers recruited in Iuary, Kayeff had a very dry sense of humour about him. Despite his accomplished skills with a sword, he was killed by a manticore in the battle of Steelhold. Kilnscale The animal totem of Kiln Town, and a companion of Amelie, this crocodile helped the Star-Cleavers during their battle with the Draugr in the Kiln Town crypt. Kroshe First encountered by the Star-Cleavers during their first visit to Hilltop, Kroshe was deeply bored and dissatisfied with his position as town Mayor. He lamented his difficulty finding women as a kobold and that his small town didn't contain a brothel - Resmi later gave him the position of manager at Starhold's newly-built brothel, and promoted his former assistant to Mayoress of Hilltop in his place. It is possible that Kroshe and his former assistant share a romantic relationship. It is unclear whether Kroshe is his first or last. Lady Aspholia Lady Aspholia was a high ranking member of the supposed Allarian Secret Service, and a friend of May. However, some time before May reunited with her, she was killed and replaced by the second Blood Queen. What exactly happened to her is a mystery. Lilium A fair haired woman with Druidic abilities, she was a member of Stinzen's travelling party. After Stinzen and Erik's death, she later assisted the Star-Cleavers on their attack on Nosk. She was shot in the head and killed by a Black Guardsman. Maelon Rantham An Orcish knight errant, Maelon is a skilled warrior, rider, and experienced adventurer. He is the most trusted of Resmi's entourage, accompanying her on quests and going on many of his own. He has shiny armor. Martha The pretty-much-anything head maid for Resmi in Starhold, Martha is known for being a very caring and motherly. Mina Smith One of Resmi's entourage, Mina is of lower-birth than the others, but is particularly adept in the art of smithing and armory. She is known to work in the Starhold blacksmith, crafting Resmi's personal gear and contributing other parts to the Star Guard. Orcahn A magic-using Orc who was allied with Captain Nau on his search for Pyrria. Seemingly had many allies, as he was able to orchestrate an ambush of Orc warriors against the future Star-Cleavers. Was killed in the ambush. Robwyana A fierce, dark haired woman and a member of Stinzen's party. Wielding hand-blades in battle, she is apparently in an on-off relationship with the Storyteller, but his feelings appeared to be one-sided. Morally ambiguous, she has expressed interest in joining several forces, including those of The Last Bastion. Runcray Spurch An extremely loyal tattoo'd human companion of Iago, Runcray has done nothing of particular note during his travels with the Cleavers. He spends most of his time running errands or horsing around with Iago. In many ways, he's just as mad as Iago, but much better at hiding it. Stinzen A self-righteous Paladin who briefly allied himself with the Star-Cleavers. He and his party first met the Star-Cleavers outside The Last Bastion. Blonde haired and dramatic, he was killed at the Battle of Steelhold. The Storyteller A bow-wielding Bard and member of Stinzen's party who apparently has a relationship of dubious legitimacy with Robwyana. Accompanied the Star-Cleavers on the assault of the Dawn Fortress and lived to tell more of his tales. Yarsa Dynus An elven woman who sought to explore the Stone Crevice with her team. She had craftman make the Grav-Clamp (that was since adapted to power the Mountain's Mist) to aid in her investigation. Sadly, she and her team were slain by The Cult Of The Black Core for intruding. And so on Write the second section of your page here.